darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
88
In the locked room, Elizabeth and Roger discover seaweed on the floor where Victoria saw Bill's ghost. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood has a reputation for ghosts and spectres and the unseen widows who weep for their men missing at sea. I had always scoffed at these ghost stories until last night. Victoria tells Carolyn of her experience with Bill Malloy's ghost. Elizabeth doubts Victoria's ghost story and denies that David's actions were 'a prank'. Victoria has decided to leave Collinwood. Roger concurs with her decision, because Victoria is 'clearly in danger' at Collinwood. Roger recounts to Elizabeth how he figured out David's scheme and reminds her of his son's attempted patricide (15). Elizabeth is upset at this and asks if lately there have been too many 'accidents' at Collinwood. Carolyn goes to Victoria and begs her not to leave. Victoria asks if anyone missed her; Carolyn feels guilt. Carolyn tells Victoria about breaking up with Joe because he had plans with Maggie; Victoria reminds her of her cool demeanour towards Joe. Victoria tells Carolyn that she feels sorry for David because Collinwood has become his whole world and there's nothing he can do to get away from it. Elizabeth worries about Victoria's sanity and asks Roger if he's ever seen a ghost. He's not sure he hasn't, and is sure Elizabeth can't say she isn't sure also. Roger suggests they look for ghostly evidence in the locked room. Carolyn talks about her experience with Burke; Victoria wonders what Burke was celebrating. Roger and Elizabeth go to the room and Roger recounts how he found Victoria after searching through 'miles of corridor'. He explains away Victoria's ghostly experience as a frightened dream. Elizabeth finds piles of David's things and realizes David's frequented the room and did what he did deliberately. Roger says David is a psychopath and that Victoria should leave for her own safety. Elizabeth asks if his beliefs have been influenced by Victoria's seeing Malloy's ghost. She points out the wet seaweed on the floor, which she believes substantiates Victoria's claim that she saw Malloy's ghost. In the Drawing Room, Elizabeth believes Bill's ghost is restless and Roger scrambles to find alternative explanations. Elizabeth tries to convince Victoria to stay, as does Carolyn, but Roger again says she should leave. Victoria wants to consult David before leaving. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Vicki, we all care about you. Maybe we're not demonstrative or anything, but we care, all of us. : Victoria: Including David? : Carolyn: How can I explain what David thinks? He's a nut. ---- : Roger: It may be horrid for a father to say this about his own son but David's an incipient psychopath. ---- : Elizabeth: I've heard that ghosts are restless souls; souls that never stop wandering 'til a wrong has been righted. ---- : Victoria: My mind tells me not to believe it, but every instinct in my body tells me that what I saw last night was the ghost of Bill Malloy. ---- : Elizabeth: Vicki, I have a definite responsibility for her and it is one I will see carried out. ---- : Carolyn: Vicki, you simply can't leave Collinwood. : Victoria: Well, I don't see how I can stay. : Carolyn: But what about the reason you came to Collinwood in the first place? : Victoria: Well, I haven't found one thing that has the remotest connection with my past. : Carolyn: But you might. : Victoria: Yes, I might and I might not. And I could stay here for the rest of my life and not come any closer to the solution. : Carolyn: Isn't it worth it to stay if there's even a chance of finding out? : Victoria: I don't know. But if I don't get out of here, I may lose my mind. You don't know what it was like in that room last night. : Carolyn: Vicki, I'm so sorry. : Victoria: Didn't anybody miss me!? ---- : Elizabeth: Has it occurred to you that lately there have been too many accidents at Collinwood? ---- : Victoria: From some of the things you've told me, you've kept Joe waiting for quite a while. : Carolyn: What if I have? That still does not give him the right to have a dinner date with Maggie Evans. : Victoria: And does it give you the right to have a date with Burke Devlin? Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes * Roger recounts David's first attempt to kill him, which occurred in episode 15. * GHOSTWATCH: Elizabeth and Roger find wet seaweed in the room where Victoria saw Bill Malloy's ghost. Both reluctantly admit to having sensed ghostly presences at Collinwood in the past. * TIMELINE: It was last night when David locked Victoria in the room. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actor Louis Edmonds forgets his lines, making his conversation with Elizabeth almost incoherent. * Alexandra Moltke gets her dress stuck in a drawer and it almost prevents her from moving across the room. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Victoria decides to speak to David. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 88 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 880088